Key exchange technologies by which a plurality of users forming a group share a common key have been conventionally proposed (see Non-patent Literatures 1 and 2, for example). Non-patent Literature 1 describes an architecture of an information system for realizing such key exchange technology. Non-patent Literature 2 describes an algorithm of such key exchange technology.